The helmet design and manufacturing industry strives to provide protective and attractive head gear for motorcyclists and bicyclists. These products are often decorated with corporate and brand name logos and signage. The price or economic value of a helmet can be relatively high depending upon market demand. The market value of a particular helmet can be determined by its effectiveness in head protection, weight, aesthetic appeal and prestige value of any distinctive decoration or signage. Motorcycle and bicycle riders commonly use their vehicles to transport themselves to distant locations, where it is inadvisable to leave a helmet unattended. Yet helmets are typically bulky objects that are awkward to carry when not in use. There has been a long felt need for an accessory device that allows a helmet wearer to conveniently transport a helmet with his or her person when dismounted and away from his or her vehicle.
Examples of specialized backpacks for carrying folding chairs or for providing protective clothing can be found in the Harrop, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,793, which discloses a backpack for carrying a folding lawn chair, and Greenberger, U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,969, which discloses a backpack that is convertible between a backpack only mode and a backpack and protective outerwear mode.